Agent 47 versus Ezio
Agent 47 versus Ezio is the fourteenth battle of the first season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the fourteenth battle overall. Both competitors are assassins, one who uses advanced technology, and one who uses old-fashioned weaponry. Battle Information Pool as Agent 47 MaNCHA as Ezio Zombielicker as Deadpool Beat by DansonnBeats (On The Rise) Release Date: July 30, 2013 SoundCloud Links https://soundcloud.com/mancha-4/agent-47-versus-ezio-uber-rap Lyrics Agent 47: You've surprised me, Ezio, for actually coming to this battle. I assumed that dumbass ego of yours was all just mindless prattle But while you're a-jumping off buildings like-a Super Mario I'm taking down my Contacts in essentially every scenario Look at me! I'm a boss! My tuxedo could destroy you completely! Watch me sneak like a ninja while you jump in the hay "discreetly" A sword and a knife? You make me laugh. Do you have any range? You look like a hobo with that hood. Here's some spare change! Ezio: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze: Assassin and Nobleman coming to fight A badass who's coming down to defeat you like an eagle blossoming into full flight I'm gonna stabby slicy dicy you like another shitty Templar I expected more from you but you haven't impressed me at all so far I make this proclamation with provocation innovation This confrontation's culmination will be your resignation and castration Tuxedos make you sexy? You're stupid AND without class. Give me your head so I can go ahead and check the price of kicking your ass! Agent 47: A plot has been made by me to eradicate you at any fucking cost Can't get fucking laid, you see, because always Ubisoft Sure you came to Rome, but veni vidi vici You know what? Go have an orgy with Leonardo Da Vinci Ezio: Porca troia, segaiolo, I'll fucking crush your agency Blatantly and tastefully you'll be defeated by my legacy You'll be obliterated and as you breathe your final breath I'll turn my fiber wire on you and strangle you to death Agent 47: I actually need some skills to go and finish off my targets Ezio: Whatever, my swords are better than both of your fucking gun shits Agent 47: At least my games are fun unlike, what was it, Revelations? Ezio: You're dissing me about my games? Are you forgetting Absolutions? Agent 47: From Altair! To Connor! To you, and yet all times a cretin! I'm gonna find you and kill you, Desmond, and crush your apples of Eden! Ezio: I am the Merchant of Menace so I'll devise your demise So surprise! I leap from the skies and now your safety's compromised! Deadpool: OH WOULD YOU FUCKING BREAK IT UP YOU DAMN CHERRY BLOSSOMS And just listen to me, because I'm freaking AWESOME And you fuckers out there! Why are you looking at me? I bring the kickass, the boo-yah, and the comedy Ezio stop swinging on buildings like a peeping creeping hawk Whorety-Seven, you only surprise people with your little tiny cock I take down and destroy more people while having massive constipation The whole world will know you both died in this verbal assassination! Trivia *We are currently in the process of trying to make "Do you have any range?" a meme. No progress on that yet besides within the community. *This was the first battle recorded with MaNCHA's new microphone. *Adding Deadpool was an afterthought after writing some of the battle added for surprise and variety. *If you were curious, "And you fuckers out there! Why are you looking at me?" is Deadpool asking you, the audience, why you are looking at him. Because fourth wall. *This is unanimously the crew's favorite Season 1 battle. Category:Season 1 Category:Storm Two